


Take Me To Your Cabin

by dracomega



Series: Camping Trip [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, harry asked louis for a kiss, harry has a wolf pack, harry lives in the woods, he does, its kinda cute, larry - Freeform, louis thinks harry has a big dick, louis went camping, one direction - Freeform, power bottom!louis, prompt, so obviously sex follows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomega/pseuds/dracomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis went on a grad bash camping trip with his two friends, and their girlfriends. Sent on a mission for firewood, Louis runs into Harry, a man whose been living with wolves since he was sixteen years old. Obviously sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Your Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> so I received this prompt on tumblr asking for Harry was in a wolf pack (not like a werewolf, just like his parents left him or whatever and the wolves found him), and Louis was camping with friends when he runs into Harry. I don't know if this is really what they wanted, but I just kind of took it and ran with it. I don't know. I kinda like it. 
> 
> (you can send me anymore prompts if you want on my tumblr!)

The thing about going camping with friends, is that its way more fun when you’re not a fifth wheel. Yes, this trip had planned like an entire year in advance, so Louis had plenty of time to find _somebody_ but he didn’t. So here he is, sitting on his small lawn blue lawn chair, and listening to the soft whispers of his friends around him.

 _I’m going to kill myself,_ Louis thought, angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

Jacob looked up, smiling over at Louis, not really noticing the aggravated look plastered all over his face.

“Hey, Lou?”

He grunted, listening not but really, more playing with a string from his jacket.

“Could you run and get us more firewood?”

_Of fucking course your highness. Would you like me to give you a back rub as well, your majesty?_

Okay so Louis could possibly be overreacting a bit, I mean, the firewood does help him too. He mumbled something about shoving the firewood up Jacob’s ass as he stood up and left.

Micheal yelled, “Be careful of wolves!” before he went back to sucking his girlfriend’s face off.

Louis flipped him off, stomping off into the woods with his phone flashlight. It sucked, but he was far too proud to turn around and ask one of those two numb nuts for a real one. Though since his phone flashlight sucked more dick than he did, he tried to stay on the path.

He was picking up branches when he heard it, though. The growl and every hair on his neck stood up. He shivered a bit, turning slightly to see if he could find the source. Though his brain was pretty much screaming at him to run and never stop running.

“Micheal, stop being a jack ass.”

The growling stopped, but then there were leaves crunching. Crunching _towards_ him. Louis kind of froze, unsure of if he should run or play dead. Micheal had said beware of wolves, but he had to be joking.

Right?

No way would his friends let him tromp through the woods at night if there were actual wolves, right?

Another growl made him think otherwise.

_Oh god I’m going to die._

Louis backed himself into a tree.

_Oh god I’m going to die and I haven’t even gotten laid in three months._

That thought scared him more than the growls that were now surrounding him. I mean, he might as well die a virgin.

“Um, ok, if this is like a group effort joke, please stop. Come on, Monica, you’re better than this.”

His hands had settled on his hips, head tilting to the side, his best effort to make this situation light hearted. Because there was no way he was actually getting surrounded by wolves. It was impossible.

Well it was impossible until a light gray wolf stepped out of the tree line into the path. And Louis had decided that he would haunt the fuck out of Micheal and Jacob.

The wolf kept advancing on him, and Louis really had nowhere to go. He was stuck between a tree and a hard place.

Louis had to stop himself from laughing at his own joke.

Suddenly there was a sharp whistle, and the wolf stopped. All of the growling stopped, everything stopped, except the leaf crunching. That continued, coming closer to him. And when a man popped out of the trees instead of a wolf, Louis almost wet himself with pure happiness.

But then Louis began to wonder why on this fucking earth did a wolf listen to this man who was _also not wearing any clothes…_

“Back.”

The voice startled Louis, but the wolf that started retreating startled Louis even more.

“You- you control them?”

The man’s face contorted and he shook his head, fast, long hair flying around his face.

“No. Nothing controls them, only the alpha gives them orders. And I am not the alpha, obviously.”

Ok so the naked man with perfect grammar and lovely hair is suddenly teaching Louis all about wolves in the middle of the night. Great.

“Right… Well then, who are you?”

A smile lit up Naked Man’s face, showing his dimples off. “M’names Harry!”

Louis nodded, slowly, wondering why this Harry fellow seemed so happy just by speaking his name.

“Cool. I’m Louis.”

Harry was petting the head of the wolf that had almost attacked Louis, and he smiled again.

“That’s a nice name. Very pretty.”

Louis just nodded, his eyes darting back and forth as he looked for a place to escape.

“If you want to leave, you can. We won’t stop you.”

He took a step down the path, heading back toward the camp, keeping his eyes on Harry. But Harry was just patting the wolf’s head, smiling. Louis took another step. He was going to leave, honest he was, but then…

“So what are you like the wolf whisperer?”

Harry barked out a laugh, eyes crinkling and all.

“No, I’m not. I’m a member of the pack.”

Well Louis couldn’t leave _now_ could he?

“Pack? A member?”

Harry nodded, still smiling.

“How?”

And when Harry sat down, Louis followed. Apparently so did the rest of the pack, because soon there were seven wolves all around Louis and Harry.

“My parents kicked me out when I was sixteen, and ya know, I was sixteen. I didn’t have a job, a car, no money. I didn’t even have a friend willing to let me crash for a few days. So I just started walking.”

_This is going to be The Jungle Book, I can feel it in my bones, dear god._

“I found this path, and walked, hoping maybe there would like a community camping grounds, yeah? There wasn’t. But there _is_ a little cabin, tucked away near the side of the mountain. I found it, and just slept there, hoping if the owner showed up, he’d understand before he shot me. Thought the place was so run down. Windows all boarded up, no front door, no appliances, there weren’t even any beds!”

_Or maybe this is going to be Wrong Turn, where I’m the star screamer and good old Harry is going to kill me and eat me._

“I just holed up there for a few days, found an old lighter, made a fire. I didn’t really know what else to do.”

_Maybe Harry’s just a homeless man. That’s a possibility as well._

“And the wolves? What about them?”

Harry smiled fondly, looking around at the circle of wolves. They almost seemed to form a little wall, surrounding Harry, keeping him safe from whatever was out there.

“I got into a bit of a situation. My situation being a wolf was cornering me, and I was easily going to die. I mean, I hadn’t even eaten for like three days. I was in no condition to run so I was just accepting my fate. And then this guy here,” Harry paused, ruffling the ears of the gray haired wolf that had cornered Louis, “He came in out of nowhere, saving my ass and he even brought me some food.”

Louis bristled, “Food as in…?”

Harry nodded.

“Yeah, dead animals. I took them back to the cabin, cooked them on the fire, so it wasn’t like I ate them raw. I’m not that weird, alright?”

Louis laughed, holding his hands up in surrender, “Wasn’t calling you out on it. Gotta survive, yeah?”

He smiled, “Yeah, gotta survive.”

Louis wasn’t going to ask, he really wasn’t, but he’s this far in and why not just let his curiosity take over?

“So where’s this magical cabin of yours?”

 

*

 

He asked, sure he did, of course he asked. But he didn’t really think Harry would _take_ him to the cabin. Maybe he did, but that’s beside the point. Right now he was walking on Harry’s heels as he led them up a worn down path.

“How old are you, Harry?”

Harry shrugged, “What year is it?”

Louis gaped, but answered anyways.

“It’s, uh, well it’s 2015.”

Tilting his head to the side, Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, “I guess that makes me somewhere around nineteen, twenty maybe.”

Louis just nodded, as if that made perfect sense. That would mean Harry had been living out here for at least three years, maybe even four. He shook his head, amazed at how he could survive that long. Especially survive _naked._

I mean, Louis hated pants as much as the next guy, but to just run around the woods naked was a bit extreme. He doubts he could do that, no matter how severe the circumstances were.

“So this is it.”

They stopped walking, and Louis looked up. It was run down, like Harry had described it. But you see a bit of orange glowing behind some of the holes in the boarded up windows. It was like falling apart, it was just like whoever lived in it, didn’t really care what others thought it. As long as it kept him safe and warm.

And I guess that’s all Harry needs. A warm and safe place.

“Does the pack live here with you?”

Another shrug from Harry.

“I guess. They don’t really like the cabin, prefer staying outside.”

Louis nodded, acting as if he expected that answer. Harry walked up to the make shift door (it looked like Harry had simply taken a door from one of the rooms inside and shoved it in this door frame).

“Welcome to my house, I guess. Would you like the grand tour?”

He smiled, nodding, letting Harry lead him around.

“That’s the kitchen, there’s the living room, and my bedroom is right here.”

Louis glanced into Harry’s room, but he let out a loud yelp when Harry shoved him inside.

“If you want to snoop, just ask. I don’t have much in here. I just sleep here, everything else I do is at the fireplace or with the pack outside.”

He was turning around on his heels, looking around the room. Harry had made himself a bed of some sort. There were blankets and pillows, much to Louis’ surprise.

“Where did you get the pillows and blankets?”

Harry had sat down on the floor, waiting for Louis to sit before he explained anything.

“Campers leave stuff behind all the time. Especially campers with kids, they’re so wrapped up in keeping their kids from screaming that they forget simple things. Like food, water, blankets, pillows, one time this family forget one of their tents.”

Louis wasn’t really surprised by that, on one of his family camping trips his mom had forgotten three air mattresses behind, too busy fussing with his younger siblings.

Harry was situating himself, sitting cross legged, with his- well his _area_ on full display. Which led to another question Louis had.

“Do you not have any clothes?”

A grunt from Harry and he pointed to a closet. Louis stood, walking over to it. He peered inside, seeing a piles of clothes. They were separated piles, at least. One pile for shirts, another for pants.

“Where did you get all these?”

Harry was watching Louis intently, liking the way his hips swayed when he walked, or the way he would smile at something Harry said.

“Like I said, campers leave things behind all the time.”

Louis walked back to where Harry was still seated, dick out and everything. He tried to ogle the thing, which was actually harder than it seemed.

“Well, Louis, since you’ve asked me countless questions about me, I assume I can ask some about you?”

He swallowed, but nodded.

“How old are you, then?”

“Eighteen.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “What?”

He chuckled, eyes sparkling with whatever his mind was thinking of.

“Nothing, you just don’t look like you’re eighteen. More around sixteen, actually no. I pegged you around fifteen.”

Louis gasped, offended. “Excuse you, twat face. I’m turning nineteen in, like, six months, so kindly shut the fuck up.”

Harry smiled, eyes crinkling and dimples on full effect. Louis swooned (not that he’ll ever admit that).

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll move on. Why are you up here? Camping?”

“Graduation thing. My friends and I were planning this since the beginning of senior year. One last, I guess, hooray before we all go off to college or whatever.”

Harry’s eyebrows knitted together. “Why were you out wondering the woods alone, then?”

Louis felt irritation bubble inside of him at his dumb, horny friends.

“We needed more firewood. My friend asked me to go get some, so he can stuff his dick inside his girlfriend. The other friend warned me about wolves while his tongue was stomach deep inside his girlfriend.”

Harry laughed, loud and boisterous. Louis felt pride as he watched Harry throw his head back.

“So basically all of your friends are getting laid and meanwhile you’re hanging out with a guy who hasn’t talked to another human in around three years.”

Louis let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Next question.”

Louis motioned for him to continue.

“Do you want to get laid tonight?”

And with that Louis was choking on his tongue, staring incredulously at Harry as he patiently waited for an answer.

“W-what?”

Harry smiled, scooting a little closer to Louis.

“Look. Apparently it’s been three years since I last got any. And I’m gonna guess it’s been a while for you too. Now, you can say no, and that’s fine, I mean not like we’ll ever see each other again. Or yes, which is fine too, because it’s not like we’ll ever see each other again.”

He just blinked rapidly, watching Harry for any clues that this was some joke. But there wasn’t anything hiding behind those eyes, he was just being completely honest. All he wanted was to have sex with Louis and part ways.

With one last glance at Harry’s dick, Louis smiled, “I call bottom.”

 Harry laughed, pushing Louis back onto the bed of blankets, he started stripping him. Soon Louis was flush naked, Harry pressing down on him, smiling.

“Good, because your ass is too good to pass up.”

Louis groaned, bucking his hips up into Harry’s. It didn’t take long for their dicks to get hard, not with Louis making sure they rub against each other, loving the way Harry’s dick feels against his.

“Louis?”

He nodded, not sure his words would work right, not with Harry’s _big_ hands gripping his hips and the feel of Harry’s balls laying on top of his.

“Can, um, can I k-kiss you?”

Louis stopped bucking his hips up, instead he locked eyes with Harry. He was looking at him earnestly, a look of doubt in his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

He didn’t answer, just shoved his lips onto Harry’s, smiling at the startled little yelp that came out of this six foot beast on top of him. They stopped focusing on their dicks for a few seconds as they licked into each other mouths and petted the other’s cheek. Louis was practically vibrating at the feeling of his tongue against Harry’s.

When they pulled apart, Harry was a blushing and stuttering mess, unable to even grind down into Louis.

Which, ok, Louis liked being a power bottom anyways. Fuck that whole idea of just laying back and taking whatever he can get. He’s going to sit on Harry’s dick and take whatever he fucking wants. So, he gently rolled the two over, straddling Harry’s hips and smiling down at him.

Harry’s eyes went wide, but a wicked smile took over his pretty face soon.

“Sit on my face,” Harry demanded.

And, _fuck_ , Louis wasn’t even religious but right then he was more than willing to get on his hands and knees and thank fucking God almighty for Harry.

Louis climbed his way up to Harry’s oh so pretty lips, and with a reassuring squeeze from Harry on his hips, he sat down. Harry didn’t even hesitate before he started kissing and licking between Louis’ cheeks. He shuddered when he felt Harry’s tongue slide into the tight ring of muscle.

“Talk to me, Louis.”

Louis wasn’t really sure he could do that. But he tried, because the way Harry’s tongue was thrusting into him made him want to do anything Harry told him to do.

“Feel so good inside me, Harry. So – _uhh,_ so good. K-keep going, please, just – _oh my god_ – keep going.”

His thighs began to quiver, and Harry placed his hands on both of them, gripping them tight. Louis moaned when Harry’s tongue went even deeper. His dick was leaking precome all over Harry’s face, not like he seemed to mind. His eyes were screwed shut and he kept making these little noises every time Louis said something.

“Ha-rry, god please _, please_ fuck me.”

Louis was going to come if Harry kept going at him like that, so he was so grateful when Harry slid his body off of his face.

“You want me to fuck you, Lou?”

He nodded rapidly.

“Beg for it.”

_Here lies Louis, death by unknown naked wolf man, only goes by Harry._

Louis draped himself over Harry, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck and breathing hotly over it.

“Harry,” he moaned out, hand massaging Harry’s thigh, “please fuck me. I need you _so_ bad. M-my body _needs_ your big, fat cock. Please. Destroy me. I want you to split me in half.”

Harry growled, shoving Louis onto his stomach and laying on top of him.

“Is that it? You need my cock? How badly though?”

Louis shivered, face flaming hot and body aching for something to be inside of him.

“Too badly. All I want is your cock, Harry. It’s all I need. Shove it so far inside of me that I can feel it in my stomach. I don’t want to be able to walk back to camp, _please_.”

That last word was what broke Harry. It wasn’t Louis playing along anymore, it was the real desperation in his voice. He needed a release so bad, his cock red and hard between his stomach and the blanket.

“I’ll fill you up, Louis, fill you up so good.”

Louis sighed in sweet relief, only for his breath to catch when he felt the head of Harry’s dick pressing into his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut, hands twisting in the blankets as he waited for Harry to bottom out.

“You have to tell me if it gets to be too much. I tend to be… rough.”

And Louis almost came at that simple sentence.

“God I want it rough.”

He heard Harry chuckle behind him before he started slowly dragging his dick out of Louis. It was agonizingly, until finally only the head was still in.

“Can I move, Lou?”

He nodded fast, wanting nothing more than to feel the slap of Harry’s balls on his ass and the feeling of his dick burning inside of him.

Harry snapped his hips forward, successfully knocking the air out of Louis’ lungs. But the moan that fell out of his mouth was enough to make Harry go even faster, harder. He wanted to hear Louis scream his name, wanted his ass to be so sore he couldn’t even stand to lay on it. He wanted Louis to remember him forever.

Louis was arching his back, pushing his ass toward Harry. He wanted more, more, _more_. And Harry just understood. Harry started assaulting his hole, slamming his entire weight into Louis. His hands were on Louis’ hips, keeping him still and pliant underneath him.

Harry was in the love with the way Louis screamed, clenching around his dick and screaming out his name.

The room was filled with that really, the slap of Harry’s balls to Lou’s ass, Louis screaming Harry’s name whenever he could find the words ~~and breath~~ , and the simple grunts of Harry as he slammed his dick into Louis’ oh so tight hole.

Before Harry could ask Louis how far he was away from coming, he had an idea, remembering how Louis had flipped them earlier. So he slowed his thrust, coming to a simple drag. He laughed when little whimpers started coming from Louis’ mouth.

“Gonna make you ride my dick.”

The whimpers were replaced with a long, drawn out moan. Louis nodded fast, he wanted that more than anything. He yelped when Harry fell back onto his back, Louis laying on him, facing the ceiling,

“Come on, then, get on with it.”

Louis sat up, practically spinning himself on Harry’s dick. He wanted to face Harry, wanted to his face as Louis bounced on his huge fucking cock.

Harry was rubbing Louis’ chest, up and down, smiling. Louis couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Harry. Their tongues licking into each other’s mouths, biting the other’s lip, and soon Harry was smiling too much to even really kiss Louis.

“Can you just ride my dick?”

Louis snorted a laugh, but did as told.

He lifted his hips up, before letting them fall down onto his Harry’s waiting dick. The moan that split through Louis’ body went straight to Harry’s dick. And Louis kept going, bouncing up and down as fast as he could, wanting Harry as deep as possible, as fast as possible. His eyes rolled back when Harry shifted his hips a little and hit his prostate. Louis saw stars. His entire body shivered, and Harry smirked, knowing full well what he did. So Harry grabbed Louis’ hips, lifted him up just a bit, and started thrusting up into him.

He kept the same angle, assaulting his prostrate with each thrust and soon Louis was coming over both of their chest, screaming Harry’s name and scratching up his shoulders. Harry couldn’t take it when Louis clenched around him. He gasped, thrusts going erratic as he come inside Louis.

Louis collapsed onto Harry, burying himself into his chest, breathing hard. Harry had wrapped his arms around his small waist, slipping his softening dick out of Louis’ still tight hole. Louis whined, the slight stimulation irritating.

Harry tangled his legs with Louis’, laying his chin on Louis’ head.

“I love camping,” Louis whispered, pressing his lips to Harry’s neck.

Harry laughed, rubbing Louis’ back softly, kissing the top of his head. He held Louis close to his body, loving the way it felt perfectly shaped to click with his own.

“Goodnight, Louis.”

Louis sighed, shuffling himself a little closer to Harry (is that even possible?), “Goodnight, Harry.”

 

* * *

 

You can find me on tumblr at [liamitam](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liamitam)!


End file.
